nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and may will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions, from when I can play against people on Mario Kart Wii to questions about the wiki. Ask away! Also, please note that in the morning or afternoon, I will answer my messages after fully reading the Recent Changes. NOTE: Please do not ask me to come on the chat as I am not supposed to go on the chat. ---- RE: That wasn't the point - the point was that you said it offended you. Anyway, let's not argue over past incidents. I need to get people to come to that blog post :D 14:38, May 14, 2012 (UTC) A lot of thanks, again I'll spend less time in other pages and dedicate entirely to the major changes of this, wiki, the contest at the fanon wiki, and the editing at the spanish wiki. Thanks for edit the BTW! 14:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) About... Tiny sections If you want, I think I can add a mediawiki code to blod all those sections with four "=". Should I do it? 10:12, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Done! If you don't see it, press F5! 12:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I think I'll start a Nitrome mainspace page, but first I will do homework. 12:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Untitled How do I change my username? Willie Hodges 21:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I wanna change my username though I used facebook to join wikia. I read in a section that I can change my password once. Also,i'm getting famous the wikia! Willie Hodges 21:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) He does it again Balloon (Game), Green, Hazards (Mega Mash), Interactive Objects (Silly Sausage). Last time I checked, that was more than three, the maximum allowed per user. Plus, could we also enforce this rule about WIPs: the user has one week from the time they added the WIP template, not last edited it? Otherwise they could come and make little minor edits every week and hold the page for years. :/ 02:29, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Spinning Quicksand I saw in a level that it's the same hazard as the chains on Ninja. 14:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Since we're doing that with all enemies/hazards of Mega Mash, we could do the same thing with this one, but do what you think is better. 18:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) New Infobox Game It's redesigned and I finished it here. I tested how it works in my sandbox. How does it looks? Do I apply it to the older one? 13:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :The problem is the size? OK, I'll take smaller the infobox. 13:37, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Check it out now. I fixed some errors and the new infobox is smaller than the old one. What do you think now? 13:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, I undersand it. About the other thing, thanks. 19:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::About the words, now I noticed that the right infobox has the same size and font size than the right infobox, so the words are shrunk the same as in the other one. It has only the style changed. What's exactly worng with the template? Maybe I can fix it. 19:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) New users What a lot of users joined the wiki! I'm so happy! And, also, one of the users first edited here and now is editing at the Spanish wiki. I'm very happy! 21:37, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Tips Hey Larry! I have a question about inserting Images into infoboxes, How are you supposed to code it exactly? ↑ ← → 22:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Battle of the week I have an idea for the battle of the week! Canary miners VS Miners (Cave chaos)... What do u think? Sorry i didn't post in the correct zone, but for unknown reason, i can't post my comments on the pages... 15:33, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : As far I know, you should put your battles here. -- 15:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Question Thanks! Canary VS miners... Hey...Do u want join to The Lost reasure story? It needs users... 18:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Go to chat of fanfiction wiki...I have some questions... 18:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC) This Just for the record, "there" is referring to a location, e.g. "I went there last night" or "It's over there!"; what you were looking for is the third person plural posessive/genitive, which is "their". 16:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Before it was correct and you changed it :s 18:13, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Correct me if I'm wrong, but it was NOBODY who placed "there", which I then corrected with "their". 07:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, yes, I'm referring to NOBODY, who corrected badly the last edit. 12:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh :O 13:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Elecric Chains Won't you mix the page? I don't mind about that, but we planned to do that. 13:03, May 22, 2012 (UTC) A thing I found. Hi, NTPYTO here. I found out that User:FinalNinja123 was deleted. If you scroll through his contributions, however, you will find that all of his edits were good ones. I understand that after being banned, this user probably left and will never come back, but I think he should be undeleted and unbanned. It will be bad for the wiki if someone stumbles across this and sees the cruelty some of the older users showed. 19:53, May 24, 2012 (UTC) P.S. His talk was deleted too. P.S.S. Could you also unban his IP? His IP contribution page was: this page. P.S.S.S. Then please remove this message about his IP, so other people won't find it. :I saw some talk pages and edits, and now I know how cruel was CrystalLucario, and that the wiki was before almost a dictatorship. 20:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) BotW Lilonow suggested Under Dweller VS Rhino Beetle in the talk page, only for let you know. 20:28, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Untitled sorry that new wiki contributor was me. Sorry! Im sorry about that, badge spamming. Forgive me Tigerlegs4011 21:13, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Programmer To match the consistency of our other categories, I suggest moving all these pages in here to Category:Programmers instead. Actually, I'll help you with some. 23:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) June Logo Can you write the description? I don't know what to write. 14:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also, the Gunbrick logo has been removed from the logos page. 15:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Skin pages Are you redesigning them? So, maybe you want a custom infobox for them. Do you? 11:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. I tried to take the users there to the wiki, but they didn't want, and finally Nitrome World doesn't have acivity now. 12:51, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Game RSK and I got Lee Nicklen's permission to add the Nitrome Music he made to the wiki. RSK got the music off his facebook page, while I worked on making the Infobox Game template have a music section. I edited the Infobox Game/test, and got it to work perfectly, then I edited the Infobox Game template. I tried it first in the sandbox, and it worked perfectly, but when I added it to Square Meal and Space Hopper, the music section doesn't show up. Here's the code I added: } }| !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-weight:normal; background:#CCD" Music }} }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: #f0f0f0; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Menu: style="width:75%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: #f0f0f0; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" } }} }| style="spacing-top:0px; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: #f0f0f0; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" Game: style="width:75%; spacing-bottom: 0px; vertical-align: middle; background: #f0f0f0; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" } }} This code makes it so that if menu and game music sections are added, a banner saying music will be added above them. This worked in the Sandbox, but not in the mainspace. Can you help on this? 01:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, it's fixed now. ; 01 :29, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Mini Spoiler I made a mini spoiler template for short spoilers. For example, in your last blog post, if you place mini spoilers, the page will be shorter. What do you think? Should we use them? 15:35, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I'll keep this and mind, and thanks for thinking that Carter Austin's a good article <^(-)^> *Curtsies* 22:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm back and ready to edit Hey NOBODY, I haven't been a very good admin lately since I haven't been editing on the week days or very much at all on the weekends. This was mostly due to 1. I was getting a little bit bored, and 2. I had become very addicted to this one site called ROBLOX. It is this fun site where you build games and play other games and customize your character. For the past month or two I have been playing that massivley, and neglegting my wiki duties. I'm sorry about this, and I want you to know that I have recently gotten bored of the site and stopped playing it, so I am back here to start editing as much as I can, just like what got me to be an admin in the first place. I also have no sports and little homework right now, so I should be able to edit during the week from 4:00 - 6:00 too. Anyway, long story short: Sorry. Now I'm back. I can edit much more. Thanks for reading! 23:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome Universe Hello, NOBODY! Fisrt, did you know that Mat commented in oneof your recent blog posts? Second, do you want anything for your blog? I mean, a background, buttons like the main page headers, etc. 13:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Many Thanks I've received your message SQhi•(talk) 13:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'm quite confused Don't galleries like these deserve to stay on the game pages? I mean, it's an image from the blog to do with the game. The point is, I am trying to reduce the number of on the Wiki (ie. files that are uploaded here but aren't in use), as they'll just take up space without a purpose. So, seeing as that you removed and reverted some edits (like the one to Parasite (Character)), should I just delete these images? What about the Off the Rails one you just removed? 16:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :That's fanmade? I thought it was the picture on the Nitrome blog...well, I'll look for the post. *steps in time portal* 18:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Seeing as you're compiling a list of files you want to keep, shall I spare their lives leave them be or delete them anyways? 18:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course. What do you think I am? xD Sometimes the records are slow to update, but with a little function I like to call "purge", I can force it to give me accurate records. 04:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll have those tips in mind the next time I edit. You know what's weird? You're #1 on this Wiki, and I'm #1 on the Fafiction Wiki! Better yet, you're giving me tips on what to do. It's a honor *Curtsies* 21:46, June 11, 2012 (UTC) 21:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Polls I think we should have some process of getting as much people as possible involved in deciding monthly polls. Things like this really say that whoever is making them now is running out of ideas. 15:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey NOBODY, I have an interesting question about an article. I'm beginning to think that Pixel Hate needs an article. It poses a really good argument too. It IS a Nitrome game after all and IS on their website. We shouldn't have an article for each and every seprate game, but maybe instead; we have an article for each month's games. I was just curious about adding this article as of playing Depict1... 16:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Two things (important) Hello, NTPYTO here. First, I wanted to ask for your permission to do something. I have found several places where IP's are visible. May I have your permission to edit talk pages with IP's on them? I won't remove the messages, just the links and evidence of IP's. I know that by doing this I will let it be visible to everybody on the Recent Wiki Activity, but I don't think any of the users here will interfere/phish. But, if we never do this, a user might come who does care and will try to find IP's for his own use. I will also ask Santi, since he is the other B-crat. Second, I ask your permission to add a new section to game pages. I would like to add a reviews section. I will search for game reviews of Nitrome Games on the internet, and write about the reviews on the page for the game reviewed. Once again, I will also ask Santi. Thanks, 19:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC)